Molinos de viento
by DrarryKarof
Summary: Draco descubrirá como ser el único actor de su vida y sentirá la lluvia besar su cara cuando hace el amor.


**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

* * *

 _El cuerpo esquelético vestido con arrapos se apretujaba en una fría esquina de la mazmorra. Apuntó su varita directamente a ése cuerpo y de reojo miró hacia atrás. Un escalofrió recorrió cada fibra de su ser. La gran sombra negra a su espalda se acercó más a él._

 _Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería._

 _Conoció a ése hombre a los once años, cuando tenía una chispa vital en sus oscuros ojos. Sin embargo, en ese momento no era más que un cuerpo hueco. Un ser que temía por el dolor inminente. Sujetó la varita con fuerza, cerró los ojos:_

 _—¡Cruci…_

* * *

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se incorporó rápidamente, su respiración era agitada, tenía la vista nublada. Su corazón era una bomba de tiempo. Estaba empapado de sudor y temblaba de pies a cabeza. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe; Draco tomó su varita de inmediato apuntando al intruso.

—Draco, hijo ¿estás bien? Tu grito se escuchó por toda la mansión.

Draco cerró los ojos. Su madre acarició con ternura el rubio cabello. Otra maldita pesadilla, _la misma_ maldita pesadilla de siempre. Poco a poco fue calmando su respiración, miró a su madre. _Debía_ ser fuerte.

—Estoy bien mamá. Sólo fue un… mal sueño.

—Hijo, lo siento tanto. Intenta dormir un poco más, aun es de madrugada —Narcissa le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Una vez solo, Draco se frotó la cara con las manos y suspiró cansinamente. Algunas lágrimas intentaban asomar por sus ojos pero él pudo suprimirlas. Sentía tanta maldita desesperación y no podía con ella. Salió de la cama; caminó hasta el gran ventanal. El jardín de la mansión Malfoy aun estaba en penumbras. Calculaba que serían las tres de la mañana y él ya no tenía ganas de dormir. Observó a sus pavo reales albinos dormitar sobre el césped.

La guerra había concluido sólo seis meses atrás. Lógicamente, Potter había vencido. Pero tarde, _muy tarde_ porque Draco de verdad había sufrido. Casi muere, tuvo que cometer actos terribles y la culpa le perseguía aun. Había noches que no podía dormir pensando en el cuerpo huesudo del Señor Ollivander retorciéndose por el dolor descomunal que le causaba la maldición...

 _Noches como esa._

Las horas pasaron tan lentas, él ni siquiera se movió. Le gustaba ver como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar los tenues movimientos del lago _Windermere_.

 _Cosa de magia tal vez._

—Amo, el desayuno está servido —Draco asintió. Debía darse una ducha y vestir apropiadamente. Cuando lo que realimente quería era arrojarse a la cama y arroparse. Quizás no despertar hasta que naciera un Malfoy bueno. Así él no tendría porque cargar con el peso de toda la ruina que era su familia.

Exactamente diez minutos después Draco Malfoy estaba cruzando la estancia de la Mansión. Vestía un riguroso negro y el anillo con el sello de su familia — _Su mano pesaba tanto_ —. Quería deshacerse de esa joya junto con toda su antiquísima educación que no le había traído nada bueno. Cerró su puño con fuerza y tensó sus maxilares.

En el comedor ya lo estaban esperando sus padres. Lucius y él se habían salvado de la cárcel gracias a un favor personal que Narcissa pidió. Sin embargo su padre, por los delitos cometidos fue confinado a su mansión por diez años y no podría usar magia por otros diez. El Ministerio confiscó el setenta por ciento de su fortuna. Aunque, claro, los Malfoy seguían siendo asquerosamente ricos.

Quien se encargaba de los negocios era su madre y lo hacía maravillosamente bien. Narcissa Malfoy siempre había sido una mujer muy astuta. Draco la admiraba por todo lo que era.

—Buenos días hijo.

—Padre.

Draco tomó asiento al frente de su padre. Su antiguo comedor había sido quemado por su madre. Sin embargo, la ubicación era la misma y era muy fácil recordar todo lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

Voldemort sentado, rodeado de sus mortífagos. La profesora Burbage; amordazada, indefensa, pidiéndole piedad a Snape. Casi podía ver a Nagini arrastrándose por la superficie de la mesa; abriendo sus mandíbulas y engullendo el cuerpo de su ex profesora.

El estomago de Draco se revolvió y sudor frio corrió por su espalda. Se sentía terriblemente enfermo y de pronto la comida ya no tenía ningún sentido. Bebió algo de jugo y desvió la mirada.

—Hijo —la voz de Lucius le dio un descanso a sus pensamientos — mañana regresas a Hogwarts, quisiera que intentaras pesar desapercibido. Tus notas siempre han sido muy buenas y estoy seguro que seguirás por ese camino. Es momento de demostrar lo que somos, Draco. Nuestra estirpe y herencia es muy importante ¿entiendes? —Draco asintió completamente asqueado.

El tiempo que restó para su regreso al colegio, Draco se dedicó a pasar el tiempo entre recuerdos buenos y malos. Entre momentos llenos de felicidad y los días donde su tía Bella era ama y señora. Cuando el silencio era denso en la Mansión, parecían escucharse los gritos desgarradores de Granger. Draco prefería perderse entre los libros para no escuchar nada.

 _Ni siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos._

* * *

La estación Kings Cross rebosaba de gente. Los chicos de primero a quinto seguramente estarían excitados por el regreso. Por fin un año de paz y tranquilidad. A los chicos de sexto y séptimo en cambió se les veía un gran pesar en los ojos. Padres, hermanos y amigos se había perdido sólo seis meses atrás.

Draco se despidió de su madre y subió al tren justo cuando sonaba el último silbido de la locomotora. Caminó hasta los compartimiento que ocupaban los Slytherin's comúnmente. Había varios chicos de segundo al quinto grado; unos más de sexto. Pero el vagón de séptimo era deprimente en todos los sentidos. En total había diez alumnos de séptimo grado de Slytherin. Entre ellos, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott y… _Gregory Goyle._

—Hola Draco —Pansy se había levantado en medio del gran comedor justo antes de que se desatara la última batalla. Había dicho que los Slytherin's no participarían porque esos que estaban por entrar, eran padres o hermanos de todos ellos. Esa noche; Pansy mostró su pensamiento más honesto y, perdió a su padre —. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Bien —miradas de compresión se cruzaron en ese momento. Ninguno había tenido un momento de descanso.

En uno de los tantos asientos Goyle estaba leyendo el Profeta. Draco quiso ir y decirle algo, desde el fin de la guerra ellos no cruzaban palabra. Pero no había nada que decir y Draco sabía que no podría mirarle a los ojos. Crabbe y Goyle siempre confiaron en él y ahora…

 _Crabbe estaba muerto._

Draco se sentó en un rincón del vagón y perdió su mirada por el camino. No tardaría en quedarse dormido. Estaba tan cansado y harto de todo. Él no quería regresar a Hogwarts. Durmstrang era la opción. Ahí no sería el mortífago fallido, ahí no habría un Potter y no existiría Slytherin o Gryffindor.

 _Malo o bueno. Negro o blanco._

El tren se detuvo, Draco abrió los ojos y suspiró. Era el momento de la verdad; sus compañeros se habían marchado ya del vagón. Cuando salió del tren pudo ver a los Gryffindor's de oro en todo su esplendor.

Granger y la comadreja iban tomados de las manos. Longbottom abrazaba a Lovegood y parecía decirle algo muy divertido al oído porque ella reía y se acercaba más al cuerpo de él. Potter hablaba con la comadrejilla pero parecía más una plática de amigos. Se veían relajados y no incómodos. Draco supuso que habían dejado su relación. Esos eran unos malditos leones mimados; el rubio alejó esos pensamientos. No necesitaba imágenes de esos idiotas.

Giró su rostro en dirección al castillo; parecía tan grande. Incluso más que cuando era niño y lo vio por primera vez. Ese castillo estaba lleno de dolor, muerte y soledad. Los muros de ese lugar estaban manchados con la sangre de padres, amigos y familiares de muchos de los alumnos, sin importar el bando.

Estoico, Draco caminó hasta los carruajes. Su vida era tan oscura y cargaba tanto; pero nunca lo demostraría. Sin importar como, se mantendría imperturbable. Aunque se estuviera cayendo a pedazos por dentro.

* * *

La selección de los alumnos fue emotiva, Mcgonagall di un buen discurso que a Draco obviamente no le importó. Los chicos de primer grado de Slytherin eran muy distintos a los otros chicos de primer grado. Parecían preparados para luchar por el linaje de su casa. Tal vez sus familias ya les habían aleccionado. Aunque eso a Draco tampoco le importaba mucho, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en el bien de su casa.

Las dos primeras semanas de clase se pasaron volando. Draco estuvo taciturno y muy callado; agradecía tener clases y poder olvidarse de tantas cosas. Extrañamente parecía no tener problemas con eso de ser un ex mortífago. Sólo había miradas de desprecio que eran sumamente manejables. Compartía tres clases con Gryffindor: Aritmacia, Pociones y DCAO. Más de una vez estuvo tentando en hablar con Potter; pero siempre le detenía algo.

El viernes en la madrugada, Draco se apretujaba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño y fracasaba miserablemente. Odiaba los fines de semana porque había demasiado tiempo libre ahí. Demasiados momentos a solas para pensar y reflexionar. Dos cosas que Draco no quería hacer ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Vio los primeros rayos del sol aparecer. Era sábado, la primera salida a Hogsmeade y él no tenía ninguna intención de salir ni siquiera de su cama. Estuvo durante horas pensando que hacer. Sus deberes estaban listos, incluso una redacción de Pociones que era para fines de mes, estaba inmaculadamente lista sobre su escritorio. Una mueca irónica se dibujo en su rostro. Era como un adicto funcional. Cumplía con sus obligaciones pero seguía consumiendo la tristeza.

En algún momento del día su organismo pidió comida. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y vestirse apropiadamente para buscar algo que comer.

Mientras caminaba al comedor pensaba en las últimas palabras de su padre. Le había dicho que debía formar una familia con una hija de una buena estirpe. Antes de la guerra, Draco pensaba decirles a sus padres que se fueran buscando otro heredero porque él era absolutamente gay. Eso implicaba sexo entre hombres, sin úteros, ni vaginas. Pero ahora…

Cuando llegó al gran comedor se percato de la hora. Ya era de noche, complacido pensó que, eso de permanecer inerte en una cama no estaba tan mal como para pasar sus fines de semana en el colegio. Tomó una de las trufas de chocolate que estaban sobre la mesa de Slytherin y dio media vuelta. No quería deambular por el castillo. Pero sabía que debía vencer ese temor, así decidió caminar sin rumbo. Una hora después se dio cuenta que su subconsciente lo estaba llevando a un lugar donde había demasiada historia trágica.

El baño en desuso del primer piso. El baño de Myrtle…

Draco se estremeció pero su semblante no demostraba el más mínimo sentimiento. Examinó las ruinas del lugar. Era increíble que algunas cosas del castillo siguieran idénticas, como era el caso de ese baño. Justo en el piso de ese baño Draco había estado a punto de morir. Observó el espejo hecho añicos y se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor morir en ese momento.

 _El mundo se volvía más pesado cada día._

—Malfoy — la voz llegó desde atrás, Draco giró el rostro un poco para poder mirarle de reojo. Aunque ya sabía quién era.

—Potter, ¿persiguiéndome de nuevo?

Tal vez si picaba lo suficiente, Potter le lanzaría otro Sectumsempra. Ya no estaba Severus para salvarle. Draco alejó ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y se preparó para encarar a Potter. Desde la batalla final no se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. No entendía porque Potter le seguía.

—No precisamente. Pasaba por aquí y escuché un ruido; entre y te vi.

Draco rodo los ojos. Potter era más transparente que el cristal, giró y lo encaró: — ¿Qué quiere Potter?

—Saber cómo estas —Draco estaba completamente sorprendido pero no lo demostró. Todo eso se le hacía tan insultante.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos Potter. El cómo esté, es algo que a ti no te importa —la voz del rubio no flaqueo ni un segundo. Potter eran tan irritante.

—Bueno, pensé que haber estado en una situación de vida o muerte nos daba algún grado de intimidad —Draco se preguntó si Potter no sufrió algún golpe muy fuerte. ¿Cómo coño, de la noche a la mañana, quería cambiar siete años de buena enemistad por una tibia cordialidad?

—Eres un imbécil Potter —empujó el cuerpo de Potter y cuando estaba en la puerta, escuchó la voz del idiota.

—De tu vida debes ser el único actor.

Draco no le encontró sentido. De hecho no le encontraba sentido a nada de esa conversación, todo era un absurdo por parte de Potter: —Vete a la mierda —salió a grandes zancadas del baño.

Una risilla irritante y nasal se escuchó justo después de que Draco se fue:

—¿Cómo estuve?

—Mejor que la última vez que los vi aquí.

—Júralo mi querida Myrtle.

Draco caminó rápidamente hasta las mazmorras. Ese encuentro con Potter lo dejó bastante crispado. Imbécil, ¿qué era ese acercamiento? ¿Una burla? ¿Un tipo de buena obra? ¿Alguna broma de niños héroes? Qué asco de ser humano.

Entró a la sala común, la encontró en penumbras. Nada raro, tomando en cuenta el lugar. Sin embargo una figura estaba sentada en uno de los rincones le sorprendió.

Era Theo Nott, su padre estaba confinado a Azkaban de por vida. Toda la fortuna de la familia Nott –o lo que había dejado el Ministro –pasó a manos de Theo. Había tenido la posibilidad de irse, de alejarse de toda esa mierda que tanto dolía. Mas no lo hizo, Draco pensaba que debía ser alguna loca promesa hecha a su padre. Se acercó a él, movido un poco por ese semblante triste.

—Nott —en el pasado solían llevarse bien. Theo empezó a alejarse de él cuando destapó sus inclinaciones en la guerra. Theo siempre había sido neutral y ni siquiera la influencia de su padre había hecho mella en su decisión.

—Fui a ver a mi padre —Draco se sentó a su lado. Eran claros los signos de una persona que necesitaba hablar. El propio Draco se moría por ser escuchado pero para él no era tan fácil —. Azkaban está acabando con él.

—Lo siento mucho Theo.

—Se lo buscó pero… él es mi padre. Fue un perro infeliz, seguidor de ese loco pero conmigo era un gran padre y ahora…

—La guerra acabo con todo.

—Sus decisiones acabaron con todo —Draco no pudo objetar nada. Se quedaron un buen rato mirando a la nada. Hasta que Nott rompió el silencio —. Gracias por escuchar Draco. Es bueno ver que aun se pueden encontrar amigos de verdad en Slytherin.

—Hasta en la estupidez Theo —ambos dibujaron una sonrisa agria en sus rostros. Draco le dio un afectuoso apretón en el hombro a su compañero y se fue a su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación casi choca con su compañero de cuarto. Zabini parecía nervioso y algo preocupado.

—¿Hablabas con Theo? —Theo y Blasie había tenido un tórrido romance durante el sexto grado y parecía que el italiano se había quedo prendado. Sin embargo Theo era un misterio. Draco imaginaba que Nott debía seguir la tradición y casarse con una buena mujer para perpetuar su apellido. Importando muy poco que prefiriera la polla de Zabini.

—Si —Draco notó la desesperación en su compañero.

—¿Cómo está?

—Habla con él. Algo de compañía no le hará daño —los ojos de Zabini se nublaron un poco.

—Me dejó para buscar una chica. Tiene planes de casarse en cuanto terminemos el colegio —había amargura en esas palabras.

—Eso fue antes de la guerra. Ahora necesita un amigo… puede que para ti no signifiqué mucho pero nosotros debemos perpetuar nuestro apellido. Somos los últimos herederos de dos familias con un gran linaje.

—Valiente linaje. Voldemort murió y ustedes siguen atados a esas normas rancias que sólo hacen daño.

Zabini cerró las cortinas de su cama con violencia. Draco suspiró para sus adentros. Eso de ser celestina tampoco se le daba muy bien. Ya instalando en su cama le retumbaron las palabras del italiano: _Normas rancias que sólo hacen daño._

 _Quizás_ …

* * *

 _Si acaso tú no ves más allá de tu nariz y no oyes a una flor reír. Si no puedes hablar, sin tener que oír tu voz, utilizado el corazón._

Harry caminó hacia la torre después de la conversación con Malfoy. Cuando la guerra acabó, él aun sentía un gran peso en su espalda. Fue hasta que salió del closet que todo ese peso se derrumbo y por fin se pudo aceptarse tal y como era. Sí, al héroe del mundo mágico le iban las varitas y tuvo seis meses de liberadoras prácticas con Charlie Weasley.

Cuando le informó a Ron, éste se encogió en hombros con voz serena le dijo que mientras fuera feliz no había problema. Ya había cargado mucho en esos años como para que alguien se fijara si follaba con un hombre, mujer o quimera.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y le felicitó porque al fin se aceptó. Hermione le lanzó una mirada triunfal y dijo: _Hasta que te diste cuenta Harry_. Así, después de hablar con ellos, tuvo libertad para morrease con Charlie y pensar que se sentía muy tranquilo con lo que era.

Sin embargo, en esos seis meses hubo una sensación que se repetía día a día. Los brazos de Draco Malfoy enrollándose en su cintura y la respiración agitada que podía sentir sobre su espalda. Intentaba entender que hizo "clic" en aquel momento. Era algo raro pero que necesitaba descifrar.

Entró a la torre, la sala común estaba llena de chicos y chicas ultimando sus tareas. Harry se sentía algo cansado, caminó hasta su habitación sin detenerse mucho. El único que estaba en ella era Neville que leía un libro de Criaturas mágicas y parecía muy absorto en su tarea.

—¿No has visto a Ron? Pensaba encontrarlo aquí —Neville dejó caer el pesado tomo sobre su regazo.

—Ronda de prefectos —Harry sonrió pícaramente y Neville le regresó el gesto.

—Eso quiere decir que la Sala de Menesteres debe estar en desuso de nuevo —el castaño negó divertido.

—Les gusta más una aula vacía en el tercer piso —hubo grandes carcajadas que se fueron diluyendo poco a poco. Cuando se hizo el silencio, Neville se animó a preguntar —. Harry, ¿Qué te traes con Malfoy? —Harry tragó y se tensó ¿tan evidente? Bueno, sí, lo era —. No trates de negar nada. En estas dos semanas no has dejado de mirarlo y hoy en cuanto salió de gran comedor te fuiste detrás de él.

Harry se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente. No sólo eran esas dos semanas, tenía dos años obsesionado con Draco Malfoy: —No sé qué me pasa con él. Es extraño que después de seis años de odio absoluto, lo primero que viene a mi mente cuando pienso en él, es el momento en el que lo rescate del fuego —Neville analizó con la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Por eso lo acosas? —Harry negó vehementemente.

—No, es que yo… Antes de regresar hablé con Ginny y ella me aconsejó que me acercara a él. Me dijo que antes de conocerle tenía que aprender a verle ¿si me explicó? —Neville asintió — Y me he dedicado a verle, a observarle. Me di cuenta que detrás de toda esa indiferencia hay tanto miedo y que está cansado. Nunca lo he visto reír en estos días, come mal. Descansa peor, yo…

—Te gusta ¿eh? —Harry se sonrojó.

—Es una cuestión de química. Esa noche paso algo que… Pero han sido años de enemistada y no sé cómo fue que… Tal vez fue porque en este tiempo pude ponerme en sus zapatos. Se lo dije a los chicos, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar... Si mis padres hubieran estado vivos yo… habría hecho lo mismo que él. ¿Entiendes? Él estaba solo, nadie le ayudaba y casi estoy seguro que estaba a punto de unirse a Dumbledore aquella noche. Yo los tuve a ustedes, a los Weasley, a Dumbledore, el propio profesor Snape y él… estaba solo.

Neville rio: —¿Llegaste a ese análisis tan profundo mientras besabas a Charlie? —Harry bajó la vista y titubeó un poco.

—No, Charlie fue pues… experimentar. Un juego, nada serio. Hace unas semanas hable con Ginny y Hermione. Poco a poco fui llegando a esas conclusiones y ahora quisiera… verlo… conocerlo… Pero es… somos tan diferentes y…

—Vamos, vamos que te vas a poner azul. Respira compañero.

—¿No te molesta? —Neville se extrañó y se encogió en hombros.

—Tú serás quien tendrá que soportarlo.

—Eso en el hipotético caso de que él me tomé en cuenta para algo más que maldecirme —hubo otro silencio prolongado. Harry estaba buscando la forma de preguntar algo que le carcomía —Neville, ¿Luna y tú…?

El castaño desvió la mirada: —Sabes que Luna es una persona muy peculiar. Para ella es muy importante el contacto físico. Nuestro primer beso terminó en un épico polvo. Mi primera vez con ella fue en el mugriento pasadizo y con mi físico bastante mermado —Harry rió.

—No pensé que Luna fuera tan… _apasionada_.

—Ella es todo un misterio. Tenemos muchas cosas en común pero en realidad lo que me termino de enamorar son esas cosas que son únicas en ella. Yo soy una persona gris, cuadrada. No tiendo a soñar y Luna me da esas cosas que tanto me faltan, ella siempre será toda una aventura. La quiero por nuestras cosas en común pero el amo por nuestras diferencias ¿me explicó? —los ojos azules Neville resplandecieron y Harry entendí la indirecta.

—Interesante.

—Piénsalo compañero. Todos somos así. Ron y Hermione se la pasaron la mitad de la vida peleando y disfrazando su tensión sexual —una mirada sugerente de Neville, hizo que Harry se sonrojara —. Luna es mi antítesis en muchos sentidos.

—Puede ser —Harry miró detalladamente a su amigo —Neville, yo… debería agradecerte el que hayas estado conmigo. Creíste en mí desde el principio y… bueno… hubo momentos en los que renegué de tu ayuda. Como cuando fuimos al Ministerio y me lamente que Luna y tú respondieran al llamado del ED —Neville le sonrió para aligerar el momento —. Quiero decirte que te has convertido en un gran mago. Eras un excelente amigo y no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

—Ya hombre. Eso paso, Voldemort está bien muerto y lo que nos queda es vivir el sueño.

Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente. Harry se encontraba más tranquilo consigo mismo después de hablar de lo que sentía. Ahora sólo debía buscar a Draco y ver si podrían tener una conversación civilizada o por lo menos una que no pusiera en peligro su vida. Se podía conocer tanto de las personas cuando las observas con atención y Harry sabía que Draco no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

* * *

Draco observaba el campo de Quidditch, Ravenclaw practicaba. El primer partido de la temporada sería Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera volar le daba tranquilidad, el viento ya no calmaba sus frustraciones y subirse a una escoba le provocaba un temor indescriptible.

 _Uno del que nadie tenía conocimiento._

Gracias a Theo se había enterado de la política de tolerancia e igualdad. McGonagall suspendía a los alumnos que eran sorprendidos llamado mortífagos o haciendo expresiones racistas para uno y otro bando. Tenía un poco más de un mes dentro del colegio. Las clases ayudaban bastante para mantenerse distraído. Sin embargo, desde la conversación con Potter pasaba algo muy raro con el Gryffindor. No dejaba de observarle, en las clases de Pociones y DAO sentía la pesada mirada verde sobre él y eso le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

—Es un día fabuloso para volar ¿no crees? —Draco cerró los ojos y negó para sí mismo. ¿Por qué Potter tenía que ser tan molesto?

—¿Sabes? Creo que me perdí en algún punto, ¿desde cuándo tú y yo nos hablamos como si fuéramos amigos? —Draco se giró y encaró a Potter — ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer? ¿Por qué no vas con tus Gryffindor's y festejan por ser nobles y santos?

—Sólo quiero tener una conversación civilizada contigo. No tengo porque levantar mi varita en cuanto te veo. ¿Preferirías recibir un Sectumsempra cada vez que te veo?

—Preferiría que te fueras a la mierda pero una maldición sería de mucha ayuda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el tonó cansado sorprendió a Harry.

—Nada que te importe Potter. En realidad no tengo tiempo que perder contigo y tus demencias. Debo estudiar, mantener una imagen, restablecer la gloria de mi apellido. Así que…

Draco se escuchaba cansado, increíblemente pesado y harto. Claro que su semblante era otro, parecía decidido. Harry se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos: —No tienes por qué. Un camino lo hacen los pies —el rubio lo miró extrañado, ¿Qué coño era eso? Harry se acercó más a él —. Has vivido con los ideales de otras personas. Con los prejuicios de una sangre que no era la tuya —el aliento de Harry chocó con el rostro de Draco y fue así que éste notó la clara cercanía —. ¿De verdad creías eso que perseguías?

Potter estaba pegando en el clavo y no le gustaba eso. Se apartó violentamente y fulminó la verde mirada.

—Piérdete Potter. No necesito tus clases de moral —Harry observó como el rubio se alejaba rápidamente del campo y suspiró frustrado.

—¡Joder! —El grito se escuchó por todo el lugar y sorprendió a varios jugadores de Ravenclaw — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente complicado?

Draco se fue directamente a la biblioteca. Esos acercamientos de Potter no sólo eran desconcertantes. Cada vez que se le acercaba resultaba increíblemente real y parecía querer seducir una parte de él que gritaba… que reclamaba ser libre. Sin embargo, Draco no se dejaría deslumbrar. No sabía cuál era el juego de Potter; pero estaba seguro de que él no caería. No tenía por qué.

Media hora después, estaba más tranquilo leyendo un libro de Aritmacia. Un gran búho cesó su vuelo sobre el quicio de una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Draco se percató de que la mirada del animal estaba sobre Theo. Su compañero se puso de pie, tomó la nota que el búho quería entregarle.

Los ojos de Theo se desenfocaron, Draco notó algo muy raro en él. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y preguntarle si algo le pasaba pero no tuvo tiempo. Theo salió disparado de la biblioteca. El rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento y se fue tras él. No pensaba perder otro amigo. Chocó con Zabini que también parecía desconcertado, ambos, sin mediar palabra siguieron a Theo.

Lo encontraron en un aula en desuso cercana a las mazmorras. Theo se encontraba parado en medio del salón, la nota estaba en el suelo. Draco se acercó a él mientras Zabini esperaba prudentemente unos pasos atrás.

—Murió —dijo Theo con voz grave —. Mi padre murió hoy en una asquerosa celda de Azkaban —los ojos avellana pasaron de Draco a Blasie. El italiano le sostuvo la mirada, se acercó a él.

Draco presenció en ese momento un abrazo desesperado. Theo se fundió entre los brazos de Blasie y empezó a llorar con un dolor desgarrador. El rubio se sintió mareado; era asqueroso y demasiado… _necesario_. Porque él necesitaba que alguien le abrazara así y le consolará de esa forma. Draco dio media vuelta y justo al tomar el pomo de la puerta escucho:

—Te necesito conmigo ¿me acompañarías? —Blasie abrazó con más fuerza Theo.

—Siempre.

Los sentimientos le asfixiaban. Había mucha ternura, afecto y… amor; sentimientos que en ese momento no soportaba. Salió del aula, cerró los ojos y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata; necesitaba aire y alejarse de ese lugar.

* * *

—Luna… cariño… est —Neville no pudo terminar la frase porque Luna reanudó el furioso beso. Enredo sus manos en el castaño cabello, el chico logró zafarse de nuevo —. Estamos en un pasillo Luna ¿podríamos ir a otro sitio?

—Debemos detener cuanto antes a los sonatines y sabes lo que logra mantenerlos a raya —Neville asintió.

—Lo sé amor. Tener sexo es lo único que los detiene; pero no podemos hacerlo en un pasillo donde cualquiera podría venir y vernos a mitad del numerito. Aun no tengo tanta confianza como para exhíbeme en esas… _posiciones_.

—Vamos Nev —Luna se lanzó besarle de nuevo, saltó y enredo las piernas en la cintura de Neville. Las manos del castaño llegaron a los muslos de su novia y por fin se rindió a la pasión que se desbordaba.

Chocaron con la pared, las manos de Neville acariciaban la rubia cabellara y bajaban lentamente por la espalda, la cintura y terminaron colándose por debajo de la falda de Luna. Estaba tremendamente caliente, apunto de bajarse la cremallera y…

Unos paso furiosos se resonaron por el pasillo.

Ambos se detuvieron, de frente encontraron a Draco Malfoy con semblante enfermo. Neville quiso decirle algo pero el rubio ni siquiera se detuvo paso de ellos y se perdió entre el camino.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a Harry. Los sonatines estas afectando a Malfoy —los ojos soñadores de Luna tenían un brillo que Neville le provocaba cierto temor.

—Vamos a buscarlo. Luego nos encargaremos de nuestros propios sonatines.

* * *

Draco salió del castillo, se fue encaminando hasta los límites del bosque prohibido. Odiaba sentirse tan malditamente necesitado. En su cabeza aun estaba la imagen de Theo derrumbándose en los brazos de Zabini ¿por qué su amigo si podía derrumbarse? ¿Por qué él no podía tener unos brazos que lo rodearan?

—Malfoy —de nuevo él, ¿Qué no entendía?

—Potter ya no estamos en guerra, deja de perseguirme. Deja de molestarme ¡lárgate!

—¡Suficiente! He intentado ser paciente contigo pero tú no entiendes por las buenas —Draco iba a replicar algo pero se detuvo a sentir como Potter le giraba para quedar cara a cara —. Te he estado observando, comes poco descansas menos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir así? Tienes toda tu vida siguiendo ideales que no son los tuyos, viendo con prejuicios que no entiendes ¿a qué te llevó todo eso? Pasaste de ser un niñato malcriado, a un cabron en toda regla y ni siquiera fue tu culpa.

—¿Cómo te atreves estúpido? —Draco intentó irse pero Harry lo detuvo pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres cargar con tu familia, casarte con una sangre pura y tener un lindo heredero? O prefieres ser tú mismo y encontrarte con un hombre que sea de tu gusto e intentar algo con él—Harry miró intensamente a Draco —. Tenemos dieciocho años y hemos visto la muerte y el sufrimiento de cerca. Ya no tenemos que rendir cuentas. Allá, fuera de estos muros, hay un mundo por descubrir y una vida que arrancar de brazos del guion final.

La frase taladro en Draco. No sabía donde quería llegar Potter con todo eso pero estaba diciéndole justo lo que quería escuchar. Él, entre todas las personas, le decía que se descubriera y dejará caer la loza que estaba aplastándole. Harry vio el temor y la desconfianza aparecer en los hermosos ojos grises de Draco.

—Draco —dijo el nombre en un susurro. Dejó que sus manos llegaran hasta el cuello del rubio —. Bebe, danza, sueña. Siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti —en la garganta de Draco se formo un nudo de llanto añejo. No quería, no debía flaquear frente a Potter ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él quien le dijera eso? — Y más importante que todo eso… —hubo un silencio en el que Harry se tomó para observar a Draco —. Vive, escucha y habla usando para ello el corazón.

—No… eso no… puedo —balbuceó el rubio imposibilitado a decir más por culpa del nudo en su garganta.

—¿Acaso tu opinión cabe en un sí o un no? ¿No sabes rectificar? ¿Pude definir el odio o el amor? Si es así… Draco… que desilusión. Hace poco descubrí que no todo es blanco o negro: es gris —los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron desmesuradamente —. Todo siempre dependerá del matiz. Debemos buscar y, aprender a distinguir —las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en los ojos de Draco y el propio Harry tuvo que tragarse el suyo —. Una vez Ginny me dijo que la luna puede calentar y el sol nuestras noches acunar… los árboles mueren de pie ¿comprendes?

Draco no se pudo detener más. Eran muchos meses de dolor, de culpa, de negarse la posibilidad de ser el mismo. Se dejó vencer y su llanto brotó, un llanto fuerte, viejo y a destiempo. Cada lágrima cayó sobre la camisa del Gryffindor que lo acunaba y abrazaba con fuerza. Con brazos cálidos y un cuerpo en el que apoyarse… un hombre que estaría siempre para él.

Un trueno partió el cielo semi oscurecido, Draco pareció regresar a la conciencia después de eso. No tenía ni idea de cuento tiempo había pasado, sólo sentía que el gran peso que oprimía era menos denso. No quería levantar el rostro y encontrarse con Potter. Así que escondió su cara en el pecho del Gryffindor. ¡Joder, como extrañaba sentir la dura fisionomía de otro hombre! El sólo pensar en estar así con una chica el provocaba repulsión y estaba casi seguro que jamás se empalaría con unos suaves pechos de mujer.

—Soy rotundamente gay —el cuerpo entero de Potter vibro por la fuerte carcajada. Acuno el rostro de Draco entre sus manos. Limpiando con los pulgares las lagrimas que aun estaban frescas.

Harry se inclinó un poco, quedándose a escasos centímetros de los labios del rubio: —A veces siento al despertar que el sueño es la realidad.

Besó a Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acariciando los finos labios y dejando que su lengua se apoderara de la humedad de esa boca. Era increíblemente delicioso, avasallador e intoxicante. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus cuerpos; pero ellos no sentían más que el calor que emanaba de ese beso. Un gemido escapó de Draco cuando las manos de Harry se colaron hasta tocarle la espalda. Se separaron un poco, Harry buscaba una leve muestra de aceptación y se alegró al verla pintada en los ojos de Draco.

—Vamos —caminaron entre la lluvia. Hasta llegar al sauce boxeador, Harry removió una trampilla justo al lado del gran árbol —. Ven —Draco, con algo reticente aceptó bajar por las escaleras de la trampilla. Harry le tomó de la mano y caminaron por un pasillo hasta topar con una puerta y así entraron a la casa de los gritos. —Hermione sugirió hacer un pasadizo que sólo conociéramos los miembros del ED.

La casa de los gritos era por dentro una acogedora cabaña. En cuento cruzaron el lumbral ambos se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Los botones de la camisa de Harry salieron volando, la hebilla del cinturón de Draco resonó en la casa cuando cayó en el suelo. Draco acarició con desesperación todo el torso de Harry. Estaba tal y como lo imagino, con músculos por definir y un abdomen plano.

Las manos de Harry acunaron las nalgas de Draco dando paso a una sesión de gemidos. Eso lo volvió loco. Lo besó con más ímpetu y lo arrojó a la cama. Draco se giró apoyando sus manos en las sabanas. Harry le mordió en la nuca e hizo un camino de besos hasta encontrarse de nuevo con la boca del rubio y asaltarla con un beso furioso.

Harry bajó por la espalda del rubio, acariciándole con las yemas y besando cada parte de piel que veía. El moreno se encontró con las nalgas de Draco, las acarició y decidió dejar bastantes mordidas sobre ellas. Sin varita, murmuró un hechizo. El rubio sintió algo líquido sobre la piel de su culo. ¡Por Melín como quería que lo hiciera ya!

El Gryffindor colocó su mano sobre la nalga izquierda de Draco, la masajeó y lamió la piel de la cara interna de ese delicioso pedazo de anatomía. Un dedo realizó círculos, antes de empezar a juguetear con la entrada del rubio. Entraba un poco y salía. Draco gimió y mordió la sabana cuando sintió que el dedo se retiraba y una lengua tomaba su lugar. El pequeño musculo lamió desde la piel del escroto y paso por toda la raja de Draco haciendo que el rubio se arquera de puro placer.

Dos dedos entraron en el cuerpo del rubio, abriendo y ensanchando. Harry besó el escroto y lamió esas deliciosas bolas. El moreno estaba tan malditamente caliente. Los dedos abrieron ese maravilloso culo, Harry hábilmente llevó su lengua hasta esa entrada y la unió a los dedos. Hizo unos círculos que dejaron a Draco jadeando y suplicando.

—Harry… —dijo entrecortadamente. El moreno se incorporó, colocó su polla en medio en la raja del rubio. Movió la cadera para que la polla resbalara y se bañara con la saliva y el lubricante. Pegó su pecho con la espalda del rubio, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del excitado Slytherin.

—¿Listo? —El susurro cómplice causo un escalofrió sobre todo el cuerpo del rubio. La barbilla de Harry estaba húmeda de saliva y lubricante. Draco levó su rostro y besó con brutalidad. Sintió como la polla de Potter entraba en él.

—Si…

Draco temblaba de pies a cabeza, Harry se retiró y volvió a entrar en él y luego siguió con un ritmo más rápido. Entrado, golpeando en el lugar adecuado haciéndole gemir como nunca. El cabezal de la cama pegaba en la pared con forme las embestidas fueron en aumento. En un empellón feroz, Draco aulló y la cama se movió medio metro de donde estaba.

Los brazos de Harry se colaron por los costados del rubio y se enredaron en su cintura incorporándole de un movimiento. Los dos terminaron de rodillas con el pecho y espalda completamente pegados, unidos por el sudor de ambos y urgidos por seguir. Draco se percató de lo alteradas que estaban las venas en los brazos de Harry. Parecía un hombre haciendo un trabajo muy pesado.

Harry aumentó las embestidas de forma casi inhumana, escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del rubio. Mordió esa suave piel y le murmuraba cosas candentes y guarras que no tenía idea de donde salían pero que a Draco le excitaban, porque gemía más fuerte. Sólo tuvo que acariciarle un par de veces y se derramó.

Draco tuvo un orgasmo apoteósico, todo su cuerpo vibro. Harry le abrazo hasta casi partirlo, soltando un sonido, que llegó a ser un rugido mientras se corría en su interior. Unos segundos después cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse. Ninguno de los dos se separó del beso. Enredaban sus lenguas, mordían sus labios y se acariciaban con gula. Unos minutos maravilloso después, Draco se excito de nuevo rompió el beso, subió a horcajadas sobre Potter esperando una negativa pero se encontró con un Harry muy dispuesto, que le abrió las piernas descaradamente y empezó a acariciarse para deleite del pervertido Slytherin.

Las musculosas piernas de Harry terminaron en los hombros del rubio y empezaron de nuevo desatando toda la furia y calor del infierno que existía entre ellos.

—¡Joder! —Draco se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Harry. Estaba exhausto, sudado, increíblemente satisfecho. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato cayó rendido.

* * *

Despertó acurrucado al cuerpo de Harry, sintiendo una mano acariciar su cadera. El moreno veía por una de las ventanas como caía la lluvia. Draco convocó su varita y con un accio se hizo de los cigarrillos que estaban en su pantalón. Se incorporó un poco, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Encendió en cigarrillo y la primera calada le supo a gloria, el humo salió de él junto con un gran suspiro.

—No deberías fumar —Draco se encogió en hombros y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, Harry se lo quito. El rubio pensaba que para tirarlo pero Harry lo llevo a su boca y le dio una calada.

—Pensé que no deberíamos —Harry le sonrió y le regreso el cigarrillo.

—No debemos. Sólo que me gusta empaparme de todo lo que te gusta —Harry giró completamente su cuerpo y abrazo al rubio — He visto un manantial llorar al ver sus aguas ir al mar.

—No te entiendo…—Draco lo miró extrañado.

—Me gustas Draco. No quiero que esto acabe aquí, quiero empezar contigo algo que valga la pena. Pasar las fiestas contigo, ver la cara de tu padre cuando le digas que eres gay. Vivir contigo, adoptar dos niños, tener un perro…

Draco guardo silencio y lo observó fijamente, Harry estaba impaciente. Quería escuchar algo, lo que fuera. Sabía que no sería fácil echarse al rubio a la bolsa. Y eso que sentía por Draco valía la pena para luchar, porque sentía que se trasformaría en algo para siempre. Se removió entre las sabanas, algo nervioso.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mis gafas —Harry estaba nervioso y cuando estaba así necesitaba hacer algo. Draco tomó su varita y con un pase las gafas llegaron a sus manos.

El rubio las miró con cuidado. El armazón de metal, los cristales con varios rayones, pesaban menos de lo que se imaginó. En un impulso se colocó las gafas, era un gesto tan intimo… algo cálido se apoder

* * *

ó de Draco.

—Estas ciego Potter —Harry lo miró y de inmediato se empalmo. El rubio se veía jodidamente folláble —. Uno novio mío no puede tener esta clase de gafas —los ojos de Harry se llenaron de sorpresa.

—Draco…

—En estos días me has dado una terrible lección y quiero ser yo. Ser libre y vivir para mí ¿me acompañarías en el viaje? —el Gryffindor sonrió y asintió.

Besó a Draco de inmediato, sin darle tregua. Acariciando su espalda, las piernas y enredando la mano en el platinado cabello. Harry se separó de la boca del rubio para deleitarse con el blanco cuello:

—Hoy es sábado ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

—Claro, quiero ver la cara que pondrá la comadreja cuando nos vea llegar tomados de la mano y le digamos que pasamos vivir juntos, adoptar dos niños, tener un perro…

Harry se tensó al escuchar eso pero su mente lo olvido en cuanto las manos de Draco se encontraron con su polla. Ron podía esperar, además su mejor estado era el post orgásmico. Y estaba inmensamente contento, eso era lo más cercano a una declaración de amor por parte del rubio y Harry no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

 _Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor. Grita con el alma, grita tan alto. Que de tu vida seas amigo, el único actor._

* * *

 ** _Bueno aparentemente en el 2010 escribí mucho. Este fic se lo dediqué a una de mis grandes amigas Xanath. En mis años más activos y donde había mucha participación de lecturas llegué a escribir fics por pedido. Me daban un tema o una canción y escribía al fic. Así fue como nació esta historia que disfrute muchísimo cuando la escribí. Espero que también les guste a ustedes._**


End file.
